


I am NOT a Drama Queen, you are an Ass Hole!

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Dean being a major asshole, Dean singing Backstreet boys, F/M, Friend!Sam, I want it that way to be precise, Sam being dumbfounded by his brother's stupidness, Stupid!Dean, a fight, a lover's fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Dean and Y/N are in a 'relationship', but of those relationships we've all been into, where one of the people in it is the one adapting to the other -because they're never gonna change!- until Y/N finally has it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for lunarsaturn88's (tumblr) 28 Birthday Song Celebration! Feliz Cumpleaños!! My song: ‘I Want it That Way’ Backstreet Boys, aditional song: ‘Larger Than Life’.  
> Un betad

“What is that? Dean asks as you hold a transparent cassette tape between you index and middle finger and wiggle your eyebrows at him. “Hey, come on… tell me!” He insists whining, and you grin at him as you lean forward to put the cassette on the slot and press play.

The distorted guitar starts playing, his jaw slacks a bit, he is trying to guess what song it is you now he’ll never guess.

‘Yeaaaahh ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha’ the frantic laughter resounds through the speakers and you can hear Sam chuckling from the back seat; since he decided earlier to take nap you got shotgun privileges.

Dean looks at you for a moment before his eyes go to the road ahead and then he glance at you one more time. You bite your lip and point to the stereo announcing the lyrics are about to start.

‘I may run and hide/ When you’re screamin’ my name, alright…’ You sing along with Brian. ‘But let me tell you now/ There are prices to fame, alright,’ and do a little dance circling your hips, still seating on the bench leather seat next to your special-male-friend. 

Yes, there’s no way Dean’ll accept you calling him your boyfriend.

 

’All of our time spent in flashes of light.’ You keep dancing and lip-syncing. ‘All you people can’t you see, can’t you see.’ You can hear Sam laughing now and that only encourages you to keep going.  
‘How your love’s affecting our reality’Dean’s eyes widen and his eyebrows and shot up, he’s backend up from you, almost pressing himself on the door, simulating terror.

‘Every time we’re down/You can make it right/ And that makes you larger than life’ The chorus is over and you keep bouncing in the seat, preparing yourself for the next strophe, but before it could start Dean takes the cassette out and the car turns silent, except for the rumble of the engine.

Dean shakes the tape on his left hand. “Umm… No.” Is the only thing you hear him say before he tosses the tape outside the window.

“NOOOOOOO!!” you scream in horror startling both brothers. Sam seats up quickly and Dean loses control of the wheel for a second.

“What the fuck, Y/N?” Dean shouts in anger as he steady Baby back on the lane.

“That was Millennium! You have any idea how much it took me to get that!? It was brand new!!” You look back and of course you cannot see where the freaking tape is, but it obvious it didn’t survived the fall of a moving car.

You glower back at Dean and he is wearing a smug smile like ‘yeah I know what I did, ain’t I hilarious?’ Your fists clench and unclench on the back of the seat, where you’re still leaning.

All you can think right now is that you want to strangle him, feel the life escape from his body, and cannot do it ‘cause he is the one driving and that’ll kill you and Sam as well.

You take a deep breath and count, mentally, to ten, to one hundred to ten thousand fucking million, to no good.

“That’s. It!” You mumble as you face the front road.

“What’s it?” Dean’s voice is half a chuckle. And Sam stays quiet, knowing better that to defend his brother.

“You! Us! I’m done with you Dean Winchester. That was the last drop!”

“You are such a drama queen, Y/N!”

You notice how Sam’s eyes widen in shock but he keep his mouth shut, moving to face the landscape outside the window when you flash him a frown.

“I am not a drama queen. You are an ass hole!” Your tone is way too monotonous for your own liking and you know there’s shit to come if Dean dares to push it.

You know him so fucking well, he will push it.

“It was just a stupid tape.” He scoffs. You pinch the bridge of your nose so hard that you’re sure it’s gonna leave a mark.

“Is the last fucking drop, Dean. The glass is so overflowed…” You sigh “I’m done, I-I can’t take this anymore. I can only give so much without receiving anything in exchange.”

You tried to hold back anger and sad tears looking out the window, missing completely the nudge Sam gives his big brother, urging him to apologize.

Dean waves him off and reach over the seat to take your hand, you pull away the moment you feel his fingers over yours.

“No Dean! Fuck! I’m so tire of this, is always the same. Do you even know why I’m this mad at you?”

“’Cause of the N’sync tape?” He shrugs.

You can feel your eye twitch and the vein in the middle of your forehead pounding harder. “It was Backstreet Boys! See! You never listen to me!! I told you a million times that Millennium is my favorite BSB album. Do you even pay attention when I talk to you?”

He opens his mouth to say something back but he has nothing, like he wasn’t even listening to you just now.

“Un-fucking-believable.” You shake your head and look back out. The sun is setting, you don’t want spend another night with this man.

“Come on, Y/N…” Dean begs after a few minutes and pokes your side. You push his hand away with your elbow and stare at him.

“You don’t get it, do you? Our entire relationship consists in you making decisions for the both of us, not even taking my opinion under consideration… Where are we gonna eat today, or what do we watch on TV, a freaking western or Dr fucking Sexy MD… Or how do we plan on taking the next freaking creature that we come across; it doesn’t matter because you always patronize me and make me stand behind you.”

“Look.” He starts again. “When we get to the next town, we’ll get a room and fix this, alright?” He wiggles his eyebrows at you suggestively.

“Oh, my god. Dean! See? You never take me seriously. I do everything for you. I even do that thing you want me to do to you every night!” You yell.

Dean seats straight in his seat, looks back at Sam over his shoulder and then back at you. “I-I thought you liked that thing…” He mumbles

“I do!” You assure him. “But not every fucking time!”

“Look, Y/N, I-” He tries apologize but you interrupt him before he can finish.

“Save it. I’m done… For good this time.” You sigh loudly and the discussion is over.

The rest of the car ride goes by in silence. You reach the next town over an hour later and it’s already dark.

You jump off the car before Dean gets the chance to park in front of the first motel he sees. You take a room for yourself as far away as possible from theirs; you need a shower and good night sleep before you take off on your own.

—————————————————————————————————————————–

Sleeps doesn’t come of course, so you decide to hit the local drinking trough.

You dress yourself casually, jeans and old tee under a leather jacket and your old worn-out boots, nothing too striking, the last thing you want tonight is attract the attention of another asshole, tonight is about getting drunk.

Dean’s been calling and texting you since you checked in the motel, but you keep ignoring him. Your phone buzzes as you order your second beer, it doesn’t really surprises you when you see Sam’s number.

*At the bar, across the street.* is your answer for his *Where are you I came to your room, you’re not here* text.

A couple of minutes later you hear the front door of the establishment, you don’t look up, but you know is Sam. You just beg that Dean is not with him.

You see at the corner of your eye the tall man sliding into the empty stool next to yours. You take the last swing of your beer and play with the rim of the brown bottle waiting for Sam to start talking.

You hear him taking a deep breath before he speaks. “He loves you, you know that?”

You lean your elbows over the bar, signal the bartender for another beer and nod at Sam, your fingernail scratch your scalp and you unconsciously check for any residue of nothing under them.

“I love him, too… Sometimes love is no enough.” You take a sip of your fresh beer and finally face Sam with a sad smile.

The two of you remain quiet for a while drinking and keeping each other company, the paper napkin in your hand folded and re-folded, ripped and torn in a hundred little threads giving you something to concentrate on.

You hear the door opening again, but ignore it entirely, not noticing the man walking in and moving directly to the jukebox on the far end of the saloon.

You frown when you hear the familiar melody begin. ‘Yea- eah’ you turn to the sound quickly almost falling off the stool; Sam’s hands are there immediately.

‘You are my fire/ The one desire.’ And you see him, well more like you see his back. Worn leather jacket with neck collar pulled up.

‘Believe when I say/ I want it that way.’ You watch his hips slowly moving with the music. He does a full turn and then another half one, facing you.

‘But we are two worlds apart/ Can’t reach to your heart.’ You see his lips moving and yet you cannot believe that Dean Winchester is singing ‘I want it that way’ to you.

‘When you say/ That I want it that way.’ He even does a little dance move and all.

‘Tell me why/ Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache./ Tell me why/Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake.’ He stops and sings the chorus out loud, out of tune.

‘Tell me why/ I never wanna hear you say/I want it that way’ The few people in the bar alternate from staring at him and then you, and you don’t know whether to laugh at him, run away or cry.

He starts walking again and gets closer and closer until his legs press against your knees. ‘Am I your fire/Your one desire.’ A.J.’s voice dissipates and all you can do is see him, his green eyes set on yours.

“I know you don’t like when my hands are scratchy, that’s why I stared using handcream.” He says as his hand cups your cheek. It’s true; it is softer than when you first met him.

“I know how your feet get cold at night, so I always put an extra blanket on the bottom of the bed.” You sigh and lean in hi touch.

“I also know that you prefer boy shorts over thongs” He shrugs and you chuckle. “You hate when your nail polish gets chipped and you don’t let anyone else paint your nails because you hate someone else having power over your hands, it makes you claustrophobic.”

You bite your lip, you can’t believe he remembers that, you told him once a million years ago.

“When I make you stand behind me on a hunt is not because I’m patronizing you or think you can’t do it. I’m trying to protect you. I don’t want anything or anyone hurting you. I hate myself for doing it!”

His hand slides down to your waist and he force you to slide off the stool. “I know that you prefer sleeping on the left side of the bed just like me, but you are so attentive with me that you just take the right side first. And that you hate apple pie but you always buy it or bake it for me.”

You look down for a second, his fingers under your chin make you look up at him and he flashes you with a big white grin.

You lean forward to kiss him eyes closed, but he stops to add something else he remembered “Oh, and A.J. is your favorite Backstreet Boys” He nods enthusiastically; you chuckle and he licks his lips before pressing a big kiss on your lips.

When he pulls away his eyes find yours again. “I love you, Y/N. I’m sorry for being so unmindful towards you.”

“I love you, more.”

“Be my girlfriend.” He whispers.

You stare in disbelief; he smirks biting his lower lip.

“No.” You blurt loud and clear. His face falls; he’s taken aback by your answer.

“What?” He whines.

You start laughing. “I’m just kidding, you idiot. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”


End file.
